A plurality of hose clips with a wide variety of possible uses is available commercially. A particularly common field of use in this case is the fastening of fluid lines to pipe connectors, for example in motor vehicles.
Due to numerous factors—namely higher system pressures, higher temperatures and longer periods of use—the requirements are continually increasing for the connections of fluid lines. In this case, in particular, a high retaining force and effective sealing properties are desired.
The hose clips of the prior art typically have a smooth clip band, with the ends of the clip band are connected together via a clamping device. By means of the clamping device, a diameter of the hose clip may be reduced. As a result, radial clamping forces and/or compressive forces are exerted, for example, onto a hose end pushed over a connector and thus the hose end is secured to the connector.
The forces acting due to the clamping forces on the hose end, however, may extend in a non-uniform manner over the circumference of the hose end or another object to be clamped. In such a case, generally the greatest pressure is generated directly below the clamping device, whereby at times considerably less pressure may be produced around the remaining circumference of the clip.
A uniform distribution of force is often desired for producing an effective seal over the entire circumference of the object to be clamped, for example a pipe or a fluid line. Otherwise, in specific regions of the clip in which lower forces are introduced, such as for example on a side of the clip band opposing the clamping device, this may result in a reduced seal or leakages. Moreover, a non-uniform clamping force may contribute to the overloading of the object being clamped, which may lead to the formation of fissures or cracks and considerably reduce the service life of the connection.
It is an object of an embodiment of the present disclosure, therefore, to provide a hose clip which eliminates the drawbacks of the prior art and which produces a high clamping force in the case of a small constructional space requirement, with a uniform distribution of force over a long time period.
This object is achieved by at least one embodiment of a hose clip detailed herein.